robloxautomotiveindustryfandomcom-20200215-history
KZ Automobiles
KZ Automobiles is an automotive group founded on January 4th 2011 by KRio99 (now known as Aeuri). KZ is the second largest company in the ROBLOX Automotive Industry. It plays a large part in the balance and quality of the entire industry. KZ was the first to offer a full line of fully detailed interiors, and will continue doing so. KZ's cars are more based on looks and detail than actual functionallity, and will not be very usable unless one has a very fast computer. History Before KRio99 knew anything about ROBLOX, and knew nothing about the automotive industry, or the tools used to build, he had a dream. This dream was to have his own automotive company. And on October 19th, 2010, that came true, almost. October 19th, 2010 was when KZ was founded, and the user KZautos was created to manage KZ. On this very same day, the first KZ came out, the KZ Kai (later renamed KZ Wave). This sealed KZ in the automotive industry. Not much later in this same stage, KRio99 started experimenting with making furniture, and came out with KZ Furniture Warehouse, the first 3 products were made by KRio99, but he didn't know much, and therefore copied a lot of stuff that KZ Furniture Warehouse. This stuff was later taken down. On December 24th, 2010, KZ's first official car came out, this car was the i200B. The i200B wasn't an overly special car, but it did increase the detail of KZ's cars quite a bit. This new style included a very humble interior with not much to do, a steering wheel was also included in this, it added blockmeshes, and probably the most dramatic change was the chassis, KZs were now being built on a modified Avanta chassis. Just 3 days later on December 27th, 2010, the KZ v300L came out. This car was a minivan, and though not built very well, it remained one of the best selling KZ vehicles well into the year 2011 and even 2012, although later in 2012 the newer cars outsold it. The v300L was a revolutionary car, not because it was special, but because it was a car that said from KZ, "We are now a part of this auto industry." This car ultimately entered KZ into the auto industry, where it stayed set. The v300L and all its variants, I'm sure, will remain an important piece of KZ for a long time to come. Every company has had a fail car, and the KZ SS OffRoader SuperSport sure holds that place in KZ. This car marks one of the biggest fails as a company KZ has ever had. This car was created on December 30th, 2010. In itself it was a bad idea, but bad building skills further made it a failiure. The SS OffRoader SuperSport was designed to be a super car that was also able to go offroad and carry a load. It was a terrible idea, and this car is still hated by KRio99 today, yet he wonders why he has not taken it off sale. While the one comment it has is positive, it's still a bad car. On January 9th, 2011, an iconic part of KZ history, the first car ever created after the Wave was created, was published by KZ Automobiles. The KZ Eco . This car was supposed to be like an electric car, and it makes it pretty clear that it's green. It has a huge picture of a green Earth made out of leaves on it, as well as a huge green roof and green molding. While this car is quite old, KRio99 would love to see a remade version of it, and one may definitely come in the future. One can assure you, it'll be much nicer than the Eco, but for now you'll have to wait. Not too much later, on January 14th, 2011, a new car was created. This car has become one of the most iconic in the KZ lineup, mind you it's not the first generation. This car was the KZ Cascade. The first generation KZ Cascade was a very large SUV with a high ride height and rugged design. One could argue that it was the best KZ yet. And although the interior was copied from a different car, it didn't matter because just being the Cascade itself made up for that, as the Cascade was one of the best KZs in the early ages. Another old car revived, but restyled. On January 17th, 2011, the KZ Mini Sport was uploaded by KZ Automobiles. This car was an updated version of the old Wave, with BlockMeshes and some new design features. Before this car was released, to prevent cheating, the beat up version was uploaded and used in a contest to restore it, which dudecoolman88 later won. After the contest, it was released, and as the title on it says, it was a comeback from the KZs of old. And although it's an old car, people generally still like it. Present-day 2014 and new cars have been released. Since May 2014, the release of the 2nd generation Cascade and the Cascade X-Style, it now uses a new GUI called DynamicKZ. It features new things to do in the car like turning on the lights, switching hazard lights, and also the ability to turn it on and off with the press of the R button. A month later and 2 new cars were introduced: the 4th generation CV-150 and the new CV-200 Passenger. Subdivisions 'Állaxe Automotive: '''This company is a division of KZ Automobiles made to have less lag, as for games. As well as allow lower quality cars, readying people for building more advanced cars. Állaxe's motto is ''Colorful Experiences. 'Grandeur Automotive: '''Formerly owned by unknown7890, this group was founded on December 26th, 2011. It is a small group that makes quality cars, and is the performance division of KZ Automobiles. Recently, unknown7890 decided that his time on ROBLOX was coming to an end, and handed over control to Furricane. Furricane recently handed it over to Jcool2010. It was then handed back to unknown7890 and he continued operation. Recently he decided that Grandeur's time should come to a close, and announced the showing of their last car at the ROBLOX International Motor Show 2014. '''Rivion: '''Owned by Syjoseph1892, this group was founded on February 9th, 2013 as an escape from the old and highly inactive name. It has a simple name with no attachments. Two Rivion cars were released before Syjoseph1892 began developing KZ's DynamicKZ system. He then decided to only specialize in scripting and technology services. Rivion's motto is ''Technological Excellence. '''Silver-Speer Enterprises: '''Silver-Speer is KZ's all-around divison. It focuses on expanding horizons to KZ Automobiles by working in customer services, fictional nation, and building services, including furniture. Auto Shows Participated In '''ROBLOX Auto Show 2012: '''KZ had a stand at RAS2012. it included the Zeal Concept, Scene, Lucid Auto Show Edition, and Verve Annual Edition. It included a large circular cyan stand that helped for Customer Service. '''Design & Style Auto Show 2012: '''In KZ's stand at D&SAS 2012 there was the Molecule Sedan, Molecule Coupe, Verve Annual Edition, and the CV-250 Passenger. Instead of the previous large cyan circular structure in the other auto show stand, this stand had a large white square structure with a shiny piece on top which had the KZ logo. '''New Years Auto Show 2013: '''Since KRio99 had no time to make a stand for the auto show, it was good that the stands for NYAS were premade. The only car that showed at NYAS2013 was the Exnus 2 Concept. '''ROBLOX Auto Show 2013: '''KZ's stand at RAS2013 included only one car: the second generation KZ CV-150, or the 3rd generation KZ van. It was themed as a construction site as to match some of the other stands that were landscape themed. '''Sunshine Auto Show 2013: '''KZ's stand at the SAS2013 was simple. It showed only one car, the second generation KZ Molecule hatchback. It had a simple gray tile floor, with an arch above the car, which was on a circular platform, and a granite desk with a checkered gray and cyan wall behind it. Held '''ROBLOX International Motor Show 2014: '''KZ Corporate was the official holder of RIMS2014, which broke records and was an amazing hit for an auto show. The stand was simple and modern, with an aluminum floor and an arch over the car, with lighting fixtures on suspended arches from the ceiling. The car was the new KZ Cascade prototype. It featured the brand new KZ logos. Group Places Public As of now, KZ has no completed public places. Private As of now, KZ has no completed private places. Under Construction KZ Automobiles Dealership is currently under construction. Glassview Convention Centre is a currently under construction building which will be used to hold RIMS2015 at. Planned Ionix Center is planned to be the new headquarters of KZ Automobiles. Decomissioned KZ Automobiles Headquarters is still fully operational, although no further work will continue. Gallery KZHQ4.png|The front face of the headquarters. KZHQ3.png|The lobby and front desk of the headquarters. KZHQ2.png|The headquarters and convention center. KZHQ1.png|The headquarters from the convention center. Category:History Category:Subdivisions